


I start to feel those butterflies (when I’m next to you)

by florgi



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluffy I guess, M/M, Pre-Slash, almost a kid fic to be honest, pretty innocent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4077493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florgi/pseuds/florgi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard is thirteen years old when a new kid from Argentina arrives to his class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I start to feel those butterflies (when I’m next to you)

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know where I was going when I started writing this. I just had too many Piquessi feelings. Hope is any good. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Title from "Where We Land" by Ed Sheeran.

Gerard was barely thirteen when he met Leo. It was a warm spring morning, one of those that makes you long for the holidays recently lost and dread school time a tiny bit more. Gerard was sitting on the very last desk on the second row, as always. By then he was already the tallest and could perfectly see the little boy’s pale face in the bright light that filter through the open windows. Lionel seemed scared, or at least that was what Gerard thought. That’s why he rushed to him when the bell that marked the break ringed (though there was no need to rush because Leo didn’t seem to want to move anywhere). Gerard invited him to play football with them and then accepted with a warm smile the negative. Lionel was scared after all and he knew how to wait… for a bit.

Not long after that first day Gerard listened Leo talking some proper sentences for the first time. It was funny because his voice was low and timid and some of his words were weird and some of his verbs ended different than what Gerard had been taught. His “s” sounds were funny too, they were softer, quieter, sometimes nonexistent. And Gerard found out that he liked it. He liked the low and steady tone of Leo’s voice and the little music that seemed to tie his words with a rhythm that had nothing to do with the Spanish one. But Leo talked so rarely and always so short that Gerard started to find things to make Leo talk in class, during breaks or on their way home (because Gerard gladly discovered that Leo’s family lived just three houses from his).

But of all events that had Leo as the protagonist the most relevant one was the first day that Gerard got him to play football with them.

It was a funny thing also. Because Leo looked so small, so fragile so very very tiny, that no one was really sure why Gerard had asked him to play for his team on the first place. But Gerard had worked hard to convince the little Argentine to play with them and therefore he smiled broadly and clasped an arm around his shoulders when he walked next to him.

And then it happened.

Leo touched the ball for the first time in front of his classmates’ eyes and everyone watched the net with wide eyes when ball flew perfectly inside, half the boys left behind Leo’s fast dribbles and the one playing as a goalie standing exactly on the same spot. It must have been magic, Gerard thought. A one on a million thing. But then it happened again. And again. Suddenly they all realized Leo was good. But not average good. He was brilliantly talented, the kind of good that let you try a place in Barcelona’s La Masia. Leo smiled a little and blushed red like a tomato when Gerard told him so.

(From then on every kid from their class would fight to have Gerard on their team because that was the only way to have Leo playing for them.)

Eventually, Leo started smiling more. He also started talking louder and with longer sentences. Gerard felt how his world shifted easily to start spinning around Leo and he did nothing to prevent it. He discovered that being with Leo was easy and natural. It was just like breathing. Gerard learnt to enjoy the bubbly feeling on his stomach whenever his arms were tightly pressed around Leo’s shoulders and to miss him miserably when they couldn’t see each other.

Gerard was barely thirteen when he met Leo and he didn’t know what falling in love for the first time was.

(Gerard is turning fourteen soon and maybe he knows better now.)

 

 


End file.
